The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy
by Blackadder VII
Summary: Blockbuster Champion of the Galaxy comes to Earth to challenge its greatest heroes. Can Spartacus Champion Caprica defeat the unstoppable juggernaut with a little help of our friendly neighbourhood Time Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Prologue**

**A Spartacus: Sand and Blood and Doctor Who Crossover**

**Blurb: Blockbuster Champion of the Galaxy comes to Earth to challenge it's greatest heroes. Can Spartacus Champion Caprica defeat the unstoppable juggernaut with a little help of our friendly neighbourhood Time Lord?**

**Set in Series 6 for Doctor Who between the episodes "A Christmas Carol" and "Impossible Astronaut" and Season 01 for Spartacus: Sand and Blood between the episodes "Great and Unfortunate Thing" and "Mark of the Brotherhood".**

Prologue

On the dark side of seventh moon of the Cronus system stood the Bloodasuem. It was a round stadium with a sand covered arena in the centre lit up with floodlights. It was here that some of the bloodiest battles in the civilised universe were undertaken. It was currently being used for one of the greatest gladiatorial match in the galaxy. Over hundred thousand people had crammed themselves to the grandstands surrounding the arena. These people represented over a million different races that lived in the surrounding galaxies. Each one of them was the best and brightest from their particular planet. Such as Benedict the _Abzorbaloff_the greatest singing from the planet Clom to Emperor Zylonius Overlord of the Zygon race.

These people were here to watch Blockbuster Champion of the Mutter Spire take on the ultimate opponent, something that had never been defeated in battle. Blockbuster, a big hulking humanoid with a slightly orange skin was standing in the centre of the arena waiting for his opponent. Blockbuster was built like a brick shithouse and was covered from head to toe in a cleverly craft Polycarbide armour. With a laser sword and a round silver shiny shield made out of a highly polished dwarf star alloy.

The seven foot iron gates leading into arena of the Bloodasuem opened unleashing hell for the waiting Blockbuster. What emerged from the depths of the arena was a man sized figure that was covered from head to toe in sliver. It was a Raston Warrior Robot the greatest fighting machine ever created.

The robot may look harmless but it could generate any weapon it needed from thin air and knew how to use them with deadly results. It could also move faster than the speed of light and has the unlimited ability to regenerate any part of its body. As soon as the gates open the robot disappeared and reappeared ten meters away from Blockbuster. The Raston robot instantly went on the attack generating a metal javelin from nowhere and throwing it as fast as a bullet at Blockbusters head.

Foreseeing the move before it happened Blockbuster was already blocking with his shield and the Javelin harmlessly pinged off it. The Raston robot reacting faster than Blockbuster, generated a broad sword, closed the gap in between them and with some force knocked the shield out of the his opponents hand. Blockbuster then tried thrusting his laser sword into the Robots belly. But before the blade reached it the Raston Robot leapt back fifty meters and started launching javelins at Blockbuster at the rate of machine gun fire. Knowing that the Javelins would rip him apart Blockbuster dived to the ground for his shield.

He managed to get to it in time laying on his right hand side, so his upper body and his lower stomach was protected by the shield while his Polycarbide leg guards received quite a punishment from the Javelins. While he was down there Blockbuster used the sliver shield as mirror to reflect some of the flood light's light towards the Robots centre eye. It was enough to blind the Raston Robot long enough for Blockbusters thrown laser sword to reach its head. The sword hit with a splat and stuck in the Robots head slowly burning through the metal. Blockbuster quickly dropped his shield and sprinted to Robot and pulled out his blade causing the Robot to fall to the ground.

Knowing that the Robot would recover in no time at all Blockbuster started chopping away at it turning the metal body into little pieces, the Laser sword cutting through the Robots metal body like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile the crowd who had been slowly driven into frenzy by the match now went mad at Blockbusters coming victory and when Blockbuster had reduced the Raston Robot to a light paste with his laser sword, Blockbuster removed his helm and the crowd leapt to the feet. There were thousands of yells, screams and hisses being given from the crowd all of them driven into madness by Blockbusters impossible victory. Blockbuster gave out his war cry that shook the Bloodasuem and started walking out of the arena. The arena attendance ran out a scooped up the paste that was that remained of the Raston Robot. Knowing that it was not destroyed just damaged and it's auto repair systems would reform it for the next battle

The gates opened for Blockbuster and waiting for him on the other side was his manager Spike. Spike is a Homofortamus piscis or otherwise known as a Blowfish, (basically a humanoid with a bright red fishes head). He was wearing an expense bright silver suit with a blood red suit

Blockbuster continued walking to the changing room and Spike joined him by following a few meters behind him.

"Hey champ that was brilliant, you really kicked ass out there" hissed Spike his voice always came out as a audible hissed.

"Where my next fight" asked Blockbuster?

"Glad you should mention that Champ. Have you ever heard of Sol III in the Milky Way Galaxy sometimes known as Earth" asked Spike?

Blockbuster stopped suddenly and turned around to face Spike causing him to jump back.

"Sol III that primitive dung heap, I didn't know it had an Arena let alone opponents worthily enough to take me on" complained Blockbuster.

"The planet has one Gladiator that has potential" said Spike pulling out a handheld holo-projector.

He turned it on and it projected the image of a strong human male wearing nothing but a loincloth.

"His name is Spartacus a Thracian who has recently become champion of a human settlement called Caprica" explained Spike.

Blockbuster nodded his head and said to Spike.

"He'll do".


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 01**

**Sorry for the wait readers enjoy. If you have an comments, criticisms or praise please review**

Chapter 01 Chocolates and Romans

Spartacus dodged Hamilcar's sword thrust easily and jumped the gladiator to turned to face him. Spartacus with his left sword to knock Hamilcar's shield aside and with his right chopped down at his collar bone. Hamilcar twisted desperately away taking him off balance. Spartacus took advantage of Hamilcar's imbalance by crash tackling him to the ground.

Hamilcar sprawled on the ground, his sword and shield arms pinned to the ground by Spartacus's knees. Spartacus's twin wooden swords both placed on Hamilcar's neck like a pair of scissors. Both Spartacus and Hamilcar stared up at the balcony of the Villa Batiatus for the verdict of the two men on the balcony.

Quintus Lentulus Batiatus owner of the villa and the ludus in front of him smiled in smug victory. While the person next to him was the most important man in Capua Titus Calavius the Magistrate clapped his hands in appreciation. The Magistrate had a mane of white hair that matched his white attire.

"You were correct Batiatus, your man Spartacus is in better shape than ever. I am glad of this, I hoped to secure the Champion of Capua for the primus of the city games" said the Magistrate.

"I am honoured by that your Magistrate has chosen my wares for the games. Who will be Spartacus's opponent? Any of my titans would provide an entertaining match; they are at your command" said Batiatus

"No I am afraid there is a new challenger to Capuan honor, a champion from a foreign land wishes to try his metal in Capua. I believe they call him Blockbuster" explained the Calavius.

"No fear Magistrate our Champion will soon see this mongrel cur off" boasted Batiatus.

"Good, good I am very glad by this news. I also need to ask another service of you Batiatus" asked Calavius.

"Ask and you will receive Magistrate" said Batiatus.

"The Dominus of this 'Blockbuster' is holding a party at his Villa tomorrow night and I was wondering if you and your wife would attend? I'm not sure of this foreign lanista and I need to get the measure of the man and I thought someone like you would be able to help in that matter" asked Calavius.

"Of course Magistrate, I am at your disposal" agreed Batiatus

XXXXX

Below in the in practice yard Spartacus walked off the practice to his best friend under the shade of the Villa's veranda.

"Looks like our champion triumph's again. Hamilcar doesn't look too pleased" commented Varro.

Varro was a complete opposite to Spartacus slender build, short dark hair and sea blue eyes. Varro had blond hair and green eyes and was built like a tank. Varro was Spartacus's only friend in the ludus and had just won a bit of money on Spartacus recent victory.

"If wasn't showing off he would have made such a dickhead of himself" said Spartacus.

XXXXX

Meanwhile somewhere else in time and space the Doctor and his friends were in-between adventures. The Doctor, the last of the great Time Lords stood in front of the TARDIS view screen reading a communication. The Doctor wore tweed jacket with a faint striped pattern, a checked shirt with a burgundy bowtie and braces, black trousers and black boots. While his two companions Amy and Rory Pond were standing next to him arguing.

"I can't believe you ate all those chocolates I bought in Paris. They were La Maison du Chocolat from the 18th century, I was saving them Stupid face" accused Amy.

"I only took one chocolate. One. There were twenty others when I last saw the box" complained Rory.

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared, who else would have eaten them" asked Amy.

The Doctor disturbed by Amy and Rory argument he turned away from the screen to look at his married companions.

"I'm trying to save your planet here and it would help if I wasn't bothered by a marital disagreement" yelled the Doctor.

This statement stopped Amy and Rory in their tracks and a guilty grin appeared on the Doctors face.

"Beside I was the one who ate all your chocolates Pond" said the Doctor.  
>Amy was about to chew the Doctor out before she was interrupted by a question from Rory.<p>

"Save our Planet from what"?

"Oh the TARDIS has just picked up a transmission from a Roman city called Capua back in 72 BCE. An alien called Blockbuster is planning to make a name for himself by defeating Earth Gladiators in a match to the death. By the way do any of you fancy going to a party, it's got a Roman theme to it. In fact it's so Roman that there will be actually Roman's present. Love good Roman party they always serve really good nibbleys" said the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 02**

**Thank you to ****Igneous Pride for his reviews they are greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 03 Always bring a Bow tie to a Party!

The Villa Straniero was the biggest and richest country villa in the limits of Capua. The Villa had been vacant for a four weeks because the previous occupants had fled when the sky over had been plagued by strange lights. The lights had inapplicable vanished when new owner the foreign Lanista Strozzino Spikeiartus bought the villa a week ago.

Now it was packed with Capua's richest people all drawn by curiosity and the promise of a great party. Batiatus had arrived early to the party thinking to scout out the place and was so far impressed. The gathering was being held in the Villa's open aired atrium. Grand mosaics were on the floor and the walls contained beautiful frescoes. Frescoes are Roman mural paintings that were done on the Villa's plaster.

In the middle of the atrium was a square pool full of water with rose petals floating on the top. Whoever this lanista he had certainly had gone to a lot of expense to impress thought Batiatus. That's all he needed another cocksucker to steal his limelight. Next to him his wife Lucretia picked up two cups of wine from a passing slave and gave one to him.

Lucretia was wearing her red wig and a green Roman dress to match her husband's green and red toga.

"This Alien has drawn all the richest and powerful people in Capua. Look over there, there is Julius Glastorius he owns all the slave trade in Capua. An there Cyrus Cberix nephew to a Senator in Rome. It is insulting they have come to pay homage to a foreigner, a man not born of Rome" complained Lucretia.

"The guests here do not arrive on knees but on their feet. For did you not say that curiosity is the fashion of the day. Enjoy the festivities my love for we gain even more favour with the Magistrate" smirked Batiatus.

Upon the mention of his name the Magistrate Titus Calavius emerged from the entrance of the crowding atrium.

Next to him to Batiatus's horror swaggered his long time rival Marcus Decius Solonius. Solonius was also a lanista and stood as Batiatus's chief rival. He had long white hair, an ear stud and a fancy toga. Batiatus was so infuriated by the sight of his long time enemy that he failed to notice the arrival of three strangers to the villa.

One was a male with spiky hair and dressed in the garb of a Roman Centurion. One was a woman in a bright red roman dress to match her red hair. The strangest stranger was the one with the floppy madcap hair and the weird clothes that were not of Roman.

XXXX

It didn't take the Doctor long to convince Amy and Rory to come along to the party, Amy always loved a good party and Rory always follows her lead. But that didn't stop Rory from complaining about it.

"We're on honeymoon, can't this wait until after" complained Rory.

"Come on Rory it's not like I'm taking you to Dumpster Nine the biggest junkyard in the Universe. I took you there last week, but this is a party, how can you resist a cool Roman party" said the Doctor.

"Yeah it would be, if we weren't planning to gate crash it. Why is this so important anyway tons of Gladiators die, it's what they do" countered Rory.

"Because this Blockbuster guy is going to want to kill the Champion of Capua and the Champion is a very important and famous man in human history" said the Doctor.

"Who is the Champion of Capua" asked Rory.

The Doctor smiled and put on an actor's pose.

"I am Spartacus" yelled the Doctor!  
>"You mean the actually real life Spartacus" asked Amy.<p>

"Of course, I've never met the chap but I was there at his final battle. Boy that takes me back or forward, I never can tell the difference" said the Doctor.

"But what are you going to do when we get there" asked Rory.

"Have a chat with these aliens and give them lecture on the error of their ways" said the Doctor.

Rory didn't feel right about the party but felt much better about the situation when he got into his familiar Roman Centurion uniform and saw Amy's sexy red Roman dress that she had found in the depths of the TARDIS wardrobe. The Doctor of course refused to wear anything else but his usual clothes.

"But no Roman wears a Bow tie" complained Amy.

"Good thing I'm not a Roman then, plus you should always bring a bow tie to a party. Bow ties are cool" defended the Doctor.

It was easy getting into the party at the Villa Straniero, the Doctor parked the TARDIS outside and they just strolled in with the crowd of people. The atrium was starting to crowd and slaves were scattered around the room handing out drink and food. As soon as they were inside the Doctor made a beeline towards the most important man in the room, a bald headed with a white toga.

"Hello Magistrate Titus Calavius, nice to meet" said the Doctor.

He grabbed the surprised Magistrate's hand and pumped vigorously.

"I am sorry but I do not have the honour of your name" asked the Magistrate.

"I am Doctor Lunius Faber acting as Quaestor for this region and this is Legatus Roranicus Pondicus just back from the wars and his wife Amy" introduced the Doctor with a grin and a flash of his Psychic Paper.

"I hope I am not in any trouble" asked the Magistrate.

A Quaestor was a powerful agent for the Roman Senate whose job was to investigate high ranking government officials.

"Of course not just breezing through, thought I'd give the party a complete once over. Check out the local color and show off my bowtie" said the Doctor adjusting his bowtie.

Thinking to elbow his way into the conversation and wanting the favor of this new Quaestor Batiatus said.

"Ah you must be wearing a new fashion from Rome it does most become you. Doesn't it Lucretia"

He turned to his wife and Lucretia immediately getting her husband's game, gave the Doctor a welcoming smile.

"Oh yes does, it makes him look very handsome" said Lucretia.

The Doctor gave a gratefully smile.

"Thank you, final someone who gets it. I have said for ages bowties are cool" said the Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes

"Oh please don't encourage him; he's impossible as it is. Whatever you do, do not given him a hat" said Amy.

Rory gave the couple an apologetic look.

"Sorry about my wife, I didn't get your name" asked Rory.

"The apology is unnecessary Legatus; I am just a humble Lanista. Quintus Lentulus Batiatus and my wife Lucretia at your service" said Batiatus.

"My lowly colleague is being too modest; I would hardly call my good Batiatus humble. I am Marcus Decius Solonius fellow trainer of titans" said Solonius giving Rory a bow.

Batiatus gave a snort of derision and the Doctor noticed the hatred in between these two rivals and decided to ignore it. Typical human really some of them were willing to slit a million throats to get to the top.

"Did you say your name is Batiatus the owner of Spartacus the current champion" the Doctor asked?

"Yes I am honored you have heard of the name Batiatus" said Batiatus.

The Doctor walked up to Batiatus and shook his hand.

"Trust me Batiatus no one will ever forget you" said the Doctor.

Which was true thought the Doctor, every Roman would remember the name of the man who started a rebellion that would rock Rome to its foundations not to mention history. Giving a gracious boyish grin at the Doctor's complement Batiatus replied.

"Thank you Quaestor I dearly hope so".

"Don't we all wish that our champions will make us famous. Above the Gods themselves" said a voice behind them.

The Doctor turned and saw the foreign Lanista Strozzino Spikeiartus, who he immediately recognised from his intel as Spike, Blockbusters Manager. Of course he was wearing a disguise to make him look human, maybe a perception filter or a shimmer. But the Doctor could always recognise a human.

**Lunius Faber roughly translated means John Smith and the Doctor ****saw the final battle of Spartacus Rebellion in ****Short Trips: the Quality of Leadership the Slave War by Una McCormack. Although the Doctor never met Spartacus during this misadventure his companions Jamie and Ben did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 03**

**Sorry for the wait readers, here the latest chapter, enjoy.**

**An thanks again to ****Igneous Pride for her reviews**

Chapter 03 Generic Titians

Spike had disguised himself in the vision of a typical Roman Citizen. Bald, overweight and had a slight lisp in his voice every time he spoke. But the Doctor had seen right through it straight. It takes one to know one thought the Doctor.

"I am guessing that you are our host" asked the Magistrate?

"I am the very man, Strozzino Spikeiartus at your service" said Spike with a bow.

"This is an interesting party you have thrown together here Spikeiartus. Looks like you have invited all of the most promenade citizens in Capua" commented the Magistrate.

The Doctor looked around an he noticed that all the guests had arrived and the party had truly began.

"Oh it was no trouble really, I am just a humble Lanista hoping to make some friends in a new city" replied Spike meekly.

Batiatus rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was another man with his tongue in the Magistrates ass, Solonius was bad enough.

"You must be mistaken good Spikeiartus, being a foreigner to our shores you mustn't have heard that the title of Lanista is only given to someone who owns a stable of gladiators. I was only aware you owned one gladiator, a man called Blockbuster" said Batiatus in such a polite manner that it was insulting.

"I'm afraid Batiatus is right in Capua, the title of Lanista isn't given to just anyone with a gladiator, no matter how good he is" said Solonius who also saw the new Lanista as a threat.

Spike just gave somewhat of a smug smile and clapped his hands. The effect was immediate, a pair of wooden doors banged open startling the guests, an a line of gladiators emerged. Each of them were tough tanned burly men with biceps the size of Rome and were only wearing a black loincloth.

They marched with military precision in single file to the end of the room where they stopped and turned to face the guests. All of them standing a meter apart, legs spread and there faces turned to stone. All the guests were amazed the show that there host had provide, even Batiatus was suitably impressed.

"Come friends, come see my see my titans" called Spike beaconing his guests over to the gladiators.

The guest flocked over including the Magistrate and Solonius, which Batiatus left with a frown on his face. He turned to his wife; bring his face up close to hers.

"You see another man who intends to supplant me in the eyes of the Magistrate. I bet this Spikeiartus intends to stick his cock in my arse and fuck me over" whispered Batiatus to his wife.

"I doubt that the citizens of Capua will forget that all the great champions Capua like Crixus and your dog Spartacus all come from the house of Batiatus" calmed Lucretia.

The couple strolled over to the gladiators leaving only the Doctor, Amy and Rory behind.

"I doubt that could have gone any better. Although I was surprised they didn't chuck us out as soon as they saw the Doctor's clothes" commented Rory.

But Amy wasn't listening; she was busy staring at the tanned muscles of the gladiators.

"Hrmmm I'd love to get a closer look at those hunks of manly deliciousness" said Amy.

Before Rory could make a complaint the Doctor cut in.

"There not men Amelia, don't you see that there just a bunch aliens. I thought that Spike's disguise was really obvious" said the Doctor.

"What you mean Aliens, those gladiators look all man to me" replied Amy.

"Ah an I thought this Spike guy was suppose to be a human Blowfish. An I haven't seen an marine life about" said Rory.

The Doctor sighed and put his arms around both of the Pond

"Oh Rory, Amy what have I always taught. See beyond the material things and you can see the truth of things. Look, look closely at those gladiators, not as a group but as individuals" explained the Doctor.

Amy and Rory stared at the Gladiators and made a shocking discovery.

"There all the same, it's like those gladiators are photocopy's of some generic original" said Rory squinting.

"Yes they are generic copies; the gladiators are surrounded by a low tech perception filter. It stops the people from noticing that the Gladiators are the same. An there only all the same because those aliens are wearing the same Shimmer, so is 'Spike'artus. Although by the looks of it, he bought a more advanced Shimmer thingy" explained the Doctor.

"Well that bursts my erotic dreams but what's a Shimmer thingy" asked Amy?

"It's kind of hologramtic shell that manipulates the outer appearance of any life form and ultimately shapes into a different appearance. Like a banana skin over the actually eatable banana. Wow one of my analogies actually made sense. My analogies never make sense. I must write it down, Rory write it down for me" said the Doctor!

"I'm not your secretary, Doctor" said Rory patiently.

"No? Only there is a vacancy, yours if you want it" replied the Doctor.

"Quit the chatter you two, something's happening" said Amy.

Spike was leading all the guests his out a door onto a balcony. The Doctor, Amy and Rory ran and caught up to the guest just in time to hear Spike say.

"You wanted to know where my champion was Batiatus, well there he is"

Spike pointed over the balcony to a dusty training ground where a lone giant stood wearing nothing but a loincloth. The Doctor recognized him from the information he had gather as Blockbuster.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Blockbuster, the reaper, the bane of the human race and champion of the Bloodasuem" announced Spike.

"How come he's down there, bring him up and we can study him more closely" asked the Magistrate.

"I wanted to give my guest a quick exhibition for your entertainment" said Spike.

As soon as the word had left Spike's lips, Blockbuster was surrounded by a swarm of ragged dirty men, all carrying a multitude of different weapons. From a simple club to a sword whose point shined in the setting sun. Spike visibly gathered himself and yelled out to the people below him.

"Begin"!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 04**

**Igneous Pride: I'm glad you thought the banter between Rory and the Doctor was adorable. It was what I was aiming for when I wrote those lines. I wanted to bring out that friendly rivalry between Rory and the Doctor. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 04 Roman Space Rhinos

It was nothing short of a bloody massacre. Blockbuster was outnumbered thirty to one by the band of ragged slaves, who were each eager for his blood, because Spike offered freedom and a thousand gold pieces to the man who killed Blockbuster. Each of the slaves came from a multitude of places, some of Egypt, some from Gaul even from as far away as deep Asia.

So as soon Spike said begin they charged him, each of them hoping for the golden chance of riches and freedom. It would be the last thing that these poor desperate men would ever hope for, because they were all were about to die. When the circle of slaves were just a few feet from him, Blockbuster leapt into action. He grabbed the nearest slave, broke his neck with one hand and grabbed the man's wooden club with the other. Blockbuster then used the heavy club to exterminate the rest of the slaves.

The Slaves didn't even get a chance to use there weapons before they were brutally clubbed down by Blockbuster. Using his height and every ounce of his strength, Blockbuster manages to overcome his attacker, mostly through the brutal way possible. Artery blood sprayed all over Blockbuster and flowed like water down his chest. Blockbuster didn't stop until his enemies lay dead in mangled pieces around him. He then gave a deep roar of triumph. On the balcony everybody stood in silence.

Roman's were used to all kinds of brutal forms of entertainment. To them it was a kind of sport that they lived for. But what they had just witnessed wasn't sport, it was a bloody massacre. Spike just gave a satisfied grin and turned back to his guests.

"That concludes my little exhibition" smirked Spike.

A quiet chatter sprang up among the guests, Batiatus looked around for the Quaestor, but he and his friends had disappeared.

XXXX

Five hours later the guests had left the Villa Straniero and Blockbuster was sitting in front of a massive dining table, covered in many kinds of fruits and spiced meats, gorging himself on a cooked pig's leg. His Manager stood beside him, still wearing his human disguise.

"The night was a success boss, thanks to your exhibition I managed to convince the feeble minded Magistrate that you would be a worth edition to the games in a weeks time. I have made sure your opponent will be Spartacus" Spike groveled.

"Good" muttered Blockbuster with a mouthful of pork.

"Good, there is nothing what so ever good about tonight" yelled a new voice.

Three figures entered the room, causing Spike to jump half a meter and Blockbuster to put down his pig leg. The Doctor and his companion stood there, the Doctor himself looking very cranky.

"People have died today, in the bloodiest way possible and you don't even care. Oh an how rude of me we haven't been introduced properly. This is Amy and Rory Pond and me, I am the Doctor and I'm very cross" said the Doctor.

Spike looked shocked and surprised but Blockbuster looked like he didn't give a damn who the Doctor was.

"Who is this poser" asked Blockbuster?

"He is 'the' Doctor boss, the last of the Time Lords "explained Spike.

"Hahahahaha, this jabbering jackanapes. Why should I be afraid of him and his pretty little friend" roared Blockbuster.

"Did he just call us 'little' and 'pretty'" said Amy.

"Don't worry Amy I think he was referring to Rory" said the Doctor.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or as an insult" murmured Rory.

"Don't worry Rory I always take as a complement when people fancy me. Anyway Blockbuster, Spike do you know what you're doing. Interfering in a planet like Earth is a class one offense under the laws of the Shadow Proclamation" said the Doctor.

On hearing the Doctors words Spike calmed down, Blockbuster just gave a chuckle and started back on his pig leg. Spike clapped hands and the troop of generic gladiators stormed in.

"Yes, yes I have already seen through your fake gladiators" said the Doctor.

"Oh really Doctor, have you seen this" smirked Spike.

The gladiators all transformed from generic loincloth wearing tough guys to fully armed Judoon as the shimmer slid off them like water.

"I can't believe I fancied a bunch of space Rhinos" said Amy.

"Roman Rhinos, alien Rhinos who are disguised as Roman gladiators. Now I have seen everything" said Rory.

"Oh Judoon, this could be a bit more complicated than I last thought. The only reason Judoon would-" reasoned the Doctor before he was cut off by Spike.

"Would only be here if we had an Earth Work Visa authorized by the Shadow Proclamation. The Judoon are here on behalf the Shadow Proclamation for our protection and to make sure the terms of our visa are carried out" smirked Spike.

Blockbuster finished his pig leg and threw it behind him.

"I am weary of these poser's, throw them outside" ordered Blockbuster.

Spike clapped his hands and the Judoon went to obey the order. Three Judoon marched towards the Doctor, Amy and Rory, picked them up and threw them over there shoulders. Rory resigned himself to his fate, while Amy kicked and screamed which did her little good.

While the Doctor had a weary expression on his face and before being carried out of the room by his Judoon, the Doctor yelled.

"This is last chance, pick up and leave" huffed the Doctor.

"No Doctor this is your last chance. If we see you again I will order the Judoon to shoot you, goodbye Doctor" said Spike.

The Judoon carried the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to the front of the villa and threw them to the ground. One of the Judoon stopped and roared.

"Leave premise immediately otherwise justice will be swift".

The three Judoon then turned around and marched away. Rory got to his feet feeling slightly winded from the jarring impact of his centurion armor against the tile stone floor. Amy followed getting to her feet more quickly and waving her fist at the Villa.

"Oy I have been kicked out of better places than this you bunch of Space Rhinos" yelled Amy.

"Yeah the last thing you were thrown out of was that club in London. You got up the bouncers who later ended up breaking my jaw" said Rory.

"Yeah but who was there to kiss it all better" said Amy smiling and kissing Rory on the cheek.

The Doctor got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I knew that wouldn't work, but I thought I best give it a try. Time for plan B" said the Doctor.

"Really what's the plan, make sure that Blockbuster bloke overdoses on steroids" asked Rory.

The Doctor grinned, his child like energy returning with a vengeance as he put his arms around Amy and Rory.

"Have you guys ever heard the old old Earth saying, if you can't beat them, join them" proclaimed the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 05**

**Igneous Pride: Thanks I rather enjoyed writing that fight scene with Blockbuster. There will be more fight scenes similar to that, waiting to come including the final showdown between Spartacus and Blockbuster.**

**BlueNeutrino: Thank you for the load of feedback you have given me on this story. Hold tight there are more aspects and character of the Spartacus TV series to come.**

Chapter 05 No Pressure

Batiatus was worried for the first time in a while, which only served to make him angry. Ever since Spartacus had become champion of Capua all his worries had been like piss in the wind. But that Gladiator, Blockbuster had changed everything. After watching that monster fight and kill so many men, Batiatus doubted Spartacus could defeat him and if Spartacus fell, so would he and his chances for promotion.

Batiatus paced the balcony of his villa furiously, thinking these depressing thoughts when he was interrupted by the arrival of his Doctore. A Doctore is a trainer of Gladiator's and this huge, slim scarred man of African descent was Batiatus's only trainer. The Doctore strode out onto the Balcony and stopped in front of his master, his bald scalp shining in the morning sun.

"You sent for me Dominus" asked Doctore?

Batiatus stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"Yes we need to discuss Spartacus's training, I want you to train him personally, harder than you ever have before for his upcoming march" ordered Batiatus.

The Doctore's eyebrows raised in surprised at his Master's unexpected request.

"Dominus may I ask why you wish this? Spartacus is in his prime and slaughters any and every foe he has come up against" asked Doctore.

"Doctore, I have seen Spartacus's latest foe with my own eyes. I have seen him massacre men like they were the wheat and he the reaper. An I fear that even Spartacus with the favour of the gods cannot overcome him" said Batiatus

"Then I will make Spartacus ready for a glorious death" said Doctore

Before Batiatus could reply he was interrupted by three strangers who had strolled out onto the balcony. It was Amy in a new Roman dress, Rory still in his Centurion armour and the Doctor who was now wearing a blue bowtie. The surprise on seeing three unexpected guests drove Batiatus's troubles from his mind.

"Quaestor, it is a delight to see you in my humble home. If I knew you were coming I would have been more prepared for your arrival" said Batiatus.

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood, decided to drop by and say hello. Although actually I really needed to talk to you" said the Doctor walking up to Batiatus and putting his arm around his shoulder in a friendly fashion.

The Doctor led Batiatus to the side conspiratorial and whispered so that Amy, Rory and Doctore could not hear.

"I am here on a rather urgent mission for Rome and I could rather use your" lied the Doctor.

"Any service you ask of me o'Quaestor and the House of Batiatus will provide" Batiatus replied softly.

Batiatus his mind racing, thought what the rewards would be if he managed to help the Roman Senate.

"Your Champion Spartacus absolutely must win his next fight against Blockbuster" said the Doctor.

"What stake does Rome have in my Gladiator" asked Batiatus.

"I thought that was obvious, the loss of face caused by a good Roman chap like you losing to an alien of course. So that's why the Roman Senate sent me and my gang, no not gang just friends so that we could offer our help. I have inside information on Blockbuster's weaknesses and it's yours if you want it" said the Doctor.

This was all a lie of course, part of the Doctor's plan's that he had concocted when he was at the party last night. If it was successful he could get Blockbuster off the planet without any more loss of life.

The Doctor's offer was like a godsend to Batiatus who grabbed it like a drowning man grabbing a life preserver.

"Of course your help will be readily accepted with open arms Quaestor" replied Batiatus.

"Doctor please, I can't stand boring titles and people saluting me" said the Doctor.

The Doctor seeing his aims were achieved disengaged his arm from Batiatus's shoulder and turned back to the other.

"Well now that's settled, I would really like to see the legend in the flesh. Is it alright if I pop down and say hello to Spartacus, maybe talk shop" asked the Doctor?

"Of course Doctor, your will is my command" said Batiatus getting the jest of what the Doctor was saying if not the substance.

"Guard " called Batiatus!

A leather armoured guard emerged onto the balcony and stopped in front of Batiatus, his back as straight as a board.

"Doctor this is my faithful maker of titans Doctore, he will guide you through my Ludus and introduce you to the mighty Spartacus" said Batiatus before turning to Doctore.

"Doctore obey the Doctor's every whim, he is the answer to all our problems" said Batiatus to the bemused Doctore.

Batiatus then turned to the Guard and ordered him to escort them down to the Ludus which made up the bottom level of the Villa that Batiatus lived in. Interesting the Doctor thought as he stared at the solemn faced Doctore. Batiatus trusts this man to train his men but the Doctore still needed to be escorted by guards to and from the Ludus just because he was a slave.

"Come on Rory lets go meet Spartacus, Amy you stay here and be safe. Putting a woman in a Ludus full of sweaty muscle bounded Gladiators is like waving a red flag in front of an angry hippo" said the Doctor.

Amy gave the Doctor a sulky look.

"That is so unfair, I actually like the idea of being surrounded by sweaty muscle bounded Gladiators" complained Amy.

"Now now Amy, the Doctors right, my Ludus is no place for a woman. Perhaps you will consent to spending time with my wife Lucretia, see will be most eager to see you" said Batiatus.

Amy was about to call the silly man a stupid chauvinist pig but a warning look from the Doctor caused her to sigh and say instead.

"Sure Batiatus, whatever".

So Amy went into the heart of the Villa, while the Doctor and Rory were guided down into the lower levels, where the Ludus was located.

XXXX

Whilst they were walking Rory whispered to the Doctor.

"I'm surprised you let me come, usual you just ditch me somewhere"

"Oh I had my reasons; your armour gave me a rather brilliant idea. Have you ever seen any of those boxing films, where the boxers would practice their moves in the ring on individual who had been padded up" asked the Doctor in a similar whisper.

"Yes" said Rory cautiously wondering what he had just volunteered for.

"I need to find out if Spartacus is strong enough to take on Blockbuster, so that why I need you to take on Spartacus in single combat" whispered the Doctor.

"No pressure then, the chances of me dying in such a match are almost certain" said Rory


	7. Chapter 7

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 06**

**Blue Neutrino: I wouldn't count Rory out yet he might yet surprise you, don't you remember he defeated a Cyberman with his sword and fought the Headless Monks during Demons Run. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 06 Isn't that fab

Below the Villa in the modest gladiatorial dining hall that looked out on the dusty practice courtyard, the Gladiators were sitting down for their morning meal. Spartacus was sitting at a wooden bench at the far end with his best and only friend in the Ludus,Varro.

"What do you know of this Blockbuster" asked Spartacus as he spooned a bit of gruel from his wooden bowl.

The big blond man shrugged.

"I admit the name Blockbuster is not a name that has ever been in the arena. I have only heard rumour about him of late" answered Varro.

"What of the rumour" asked Spartacus curiously?

"I hear that Blockbuster took down over twenty with not but his bare hands" said Varro grimly.

"Ha nothing but a jest to me, who feeds you that shit" said Spartacus.

"You spoke the same words when I told you about Theokoles, the shadow of death. Rumour were truth on that occasion" stated Varro.

Spartacus memory of his match against that hulking albino was not a pleasant one and it was not experience he wanted to repeat. Spartacus was about to make a defiant retort but was interrupted by the arrival of Doctore and two strangers, one in funny clothes, the other in a Rome Centurion armour. They were flanked by a single Guard who was acting as a bodyguard.

Every Gladiator got to his feet or was forced to their feet by a nearby guard as protocol dictated. Doctore made a beeline for the end wooden bench where Spartacus and Varro were standing. Doctore put an arm on Spartacus, turning back to the Doctor.

"This is our Champion Spartacus" introduced Doctore.

"Ah the man of the hour, just the chap I was looking for. I am the Doctor; this is one of my best mates Roranicus. How are you Spartacus feeling, not too queasy or sickly I hope" asked the Doctor.

"I am fit and strong, ready to fight my next foe" stated Spartacus.

"Well isn't that fab, and because it turns out I have the perfect foe for you to fight. Over to you Rory" said the Doctor patting Rory on the back.

Rory gave a big gulp and looked around him at the room of big muscularly blokes wearing nothing but loincloths. It was enough to emasculate any guy who had the standard amount of muscle.

"Eh Spartacus how about you and me have a little practice match" said Rory.

There was an eerie silence before all the Gladiators and even some of the guards started laughing.

"Well I have to admit Rory that could have been worse" said the Doctor.

XXXXX

Amy was having a much better time than she had expected, Batiatus's wife Lucretia was a barrel full of laughs. As soon as she had been given a cup of Roman wine and a comfy couch Lucretia had insisted on regaling Amy with Roman gossip. No wonder women were such big gossips during this time period, the tale of a rich Roman trader and his donkey made sitcoms seem boring in comparison. It had kept them both entertained for an hour before Amy started wondering what her boys were up to.

"You must tell me who your tailor is dear, your clothes are simply divine" asked Lucretia?

Right Amy thought, how was she suppose to say that she had found her clothes in the depths of a sentient time travelling blue box owned by a bowtie wearing alien. Before Amy had a chance to think up a lie she was interrupted by Batiatus who had strolled into the chamber.

"Ladies sorry to interrupt but I think I have something you absolute cannot miss" proclaimed Batiatus.

"How goes the day oh husband of mine" asked Lucretia?

"Roranicus is about to engage in a great gladiatorial fight with our Thracian Champion" replied Batiatus.

"WHAT" said Amy jumping out of the comfy sofa and running to the balcony!

All alone with her husband Lucretia stood up and bared her teeth at her husband.

"What are you thinking; you want to get our important guests killed. I know they are tiresome especially that ratty little red head but we cannot afford to have them killed just yet" snarled Lucretia.

"The responsible for this decision does not rest on my shoulder but those of the Doctor. It was he that suggested the bout between Spartacus and Roranicus. The Doctor wanted to see Spartacus fight so he could tailor his battle plan for our champion's strength" said Batiatus.

"This Doctor seems too big for his boots, how dare he come into our villa and order us around" said Lucretia.

"Don't worry my love, after Spartacus has finished this usurping foreigner I will personally teach this Doctor some manners" said Batiatus.

XXXX

Amy burst out on to the balcony and immediately spotted Rory and the Doctor on the practice ground below. Rory had taken off his maroon cloak, replacing it with a wooden practice sword and shield. The Doctor was standing next to him whispering advice and furiously rubbing his hands. Standing five meters away from them was the Doctore and another man who Amy presumed was Spartacus. Spartacus wasn't a big man like Amy had thought he would be, but slender and built more for speed than all out strength. Although he did have a delicious six pack and that unshaved face gave him a chiselled look. Spartacus wasn't wearing anything but his loincloth and was holding two wooden practice swords.

"Oy Rory, Doctor; what in the name of sanity are you doing" yelled Amy!

The Doctor and Rory looked up at Amy with guilty looks on their face, like two little children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry Amy, if any happens to Rory I will find you a replacement. We can get a dog and call it Rory; I swear you won't notice the difference" the Doctor yelled.

"Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence Doctor" said Rory.

"Don't worry Rory, I have every confidence that you will do your best" teased the Doctor.

"What about survive" murmured Rory.

Amy leaned out over the balcony to see the rest of the Gladiator milling about in the shade. All of them were taking bets whether Rory would live to fight another day and the odds weren't in Rory's favour.

"Rory if you die today I will never talk to you again" yelled Amy.

"Thanks Honey I will try and keep that in mind" Rory yelled back.

Batiatus walked out with Lucretia on his arm and waved yelled down at the Doctore.

"Are the Champion and Challenger ready Doctore"!

"They are Dominus" boomed Doctore.

"Begin" proclaimed Batiatus.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 07**

**BlueNeutrino: The fight of the century is ready for your enjoyment **

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I was distracted by the Doctor Who Finale, it was awesome.**

Chapter 07 The Last Centurion Strikes back

Rory Williams was as ready as he could ever be, considering he was a nurse from Leadworth. It was only deep down in the depths of his memory that that he could find the skill he needed to take on Spartacus. A skill which he had mastered thanks to his fake Auton memories and perfected over two thousands year of waiting. This skill wasn't accessible to him all the time; the memories of two thousand years came and went like a bad dream. Only in the times when Rory had dig deep and find it within him like now in a match with the world's most infamous gladiator. Or in the times where Amy was not with him, the memories of the Last Centurion inflicted him like the plague.

Rory knew the Doctor suspected he retained the memories of the Last Centurion. Why else would The Doctor have entered him in this match if he had an idea that Rory had some skill with a sword. Rory didn't have time to ponder more before he was assaulted by the oncoming Spartacus. The man was certainly fast, covering the ten meters between them in a single bound. The Doctor quickly jumped to the sideline to avoid the oncoming Gladiator.

While Rory brought his wooden oval shield to bear, just in time to receive a ferocious downward slash from Spartacus. The blow immediately made Rory's shield arm go numb. Before Rory could go on the counter attack, Spartacus's horse kicked his weakened shield arm which caused Rory to stumble back. Spartacus then went in for the kill, swinging his blades towards Rory's head. Acting on instinct Rory ducked, narrowly missing Spartacus's wooden swords. Seeing his chance Rory stuck, he rose up inside Spartacus's guard and made a stab at him with his sword, driving the champion back to the surprise of the crowd watching on.

This gave Rory enough time to raise his shield in defensive stance with his sword aimed at Spartacus. Spartacus pause and stared at Rory, his blue eyes boring holes into him. Spartacus noticed a change in his opponent which was unlike anything he'd seen before. The man before him was no longer Rory Williams, the seeming timid man that Spartacus had first clapped eyes on.

He had become hard and his eyes had taken on somewhat ancient quality. Rory had become the man that had wait two thousand years for his bride, the Last Centurion. The two fighters started circling, each searching for a chink in their opponents defence. Spartacus on seeing no chink gave into his impatience and leapt at Rory, the twin swords outstretched. Rory fell to her knees and putting his shield above his head.

Spartacus flew over Rory's head, not before grazing Rory's cheek with a blow from his sword. After flying over Rory, Spartacus hit the ground and rolled until he was able spring to his feet without any ill effects. Rory charged the distracted champion, thrusting his sword at Spartacus, which he deflected. The two fighters then let loose with a tempest of blows and counters. Rory held his ground against the overwhelming skill and might of the Champion of Capua. The crowd of gladiators, Doctore, the Doctor and the rest looked on in awe as Rory and Spartacus slugged it out, neither giving up ground. Until Spartacus gained the advantage by knocking Rory's wooden shield off his arm. This turned the tide, Rory was unable to attack Spartacus with just one sword so was forced to go on defence. It was then Spartacus made his move, he masterfully disarmed the Last Centurion and shoved his wooden blades in a threatening position at Rory's throat.

The Gladiators and the Doctore roared in appreciation, while Batiatus, his wife and the Doctor clapped there approval. Amy just gave a sigh of relief and stared at her poor sweat covered husband panting for breath after being released from Spartacus's grip.

"Wow nice one Rory and well done Spartacus" said the Doctor strolling over and clapping Rory and Spartacus on the back.

"I am a champion, it is what I do and I had a fine challenger" said Spartacus.

Rory managed to gasp "Thanks".

"Well that's well and good because I really want you to go for another round, but this time I want you to try and take Rory out by aiming for his ankle" said the Doctor smiling.

Spartacus nodded, ready for another round while Rory fell on his ass in exhaustion, his armour clanking.

"Doctor I really hate you right now" said Rory.

"No you don't Rory Williams. C'mon Centurion I need you" said the Doctor an ironic smile on his face.

He grabbed Rory's hand and helped him to his feet and the Centurion felt the strength for another round.

**That ankle bit was important and will be explained next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 08**

**Sorry for the wait readers but I have had been buried under literally half a ton of Uni work and I have only just surfaced. There is only four chapters to go in this story so enjoy the plot thickens.**

**Blue Neutrino: The Wedding of River Song was awesome, I was literally crying when River said she'd suffer more than the entire universe if she had to kill the Doctor. This chapter is mostly plot based but there is a major action chapter coming soon.**

Chapter 08 Spacey Wacey

A week of intense training later Amy walked into the one of Batiatus's guest rooms that the Doctor currently occupied followed by Rory. The Doctor had been on the training ground all week, insisting Spartacus always aim for his opponents ankles, even going as far as drawing big red crosses on Spartacus's sparring partner's leg in permanent felt tip pen. Which Rory had found almost impossible to rub off. Now, the night before Spartacus big match with Blockbuster, the Doctor had been in his room all day devising something. The Doctor sat on the floor with his sonic screwdriver, his tweed jacket flung carelessly on the Roman bed behind him.

Sprawled around him was a bunch of silver mechanical parts that the Doctor was assimilating into the cylinder device in front of him. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Amy and Rory, who was sporting a big black eye. Just one of Rory's many small injuries gathered from his sparring matches with Spartacus.

"Hi gang; busy with this hypersonic conductor, it is hard to explain. This stuff is a bit spacey wacey" said the Doctor pointing to the objects on the ground.

"Doctor, what's going on? Training a big strapping bloke to kill another big strapping bloke isn't really you. What's the real plan" asked Amy.

Her hands were crossed and held against her chest, standing over the Doctor like he was a little child up to mischief. The Doctor's face became serious as he got to his feet.

"You're as right as your ever are Amy, Spartacus isn't my plan. He more like a distraction, keeping those Judoon and Spike looking at one hand while I am doing something rather clever with the other" said the Doctor.

"But why did you need to give Spartacus all those 'tips' and make me do all those sparring sessions" asked Rory his black eye throbbing.

"I need to give Spartacus the information he absolutely needs to survive. The ramifications to Time if Spartacus bites the dust are colossally bad. Ooh ramifications, I like that word, must remember it for later. Rory write it down for me" asked the Doctor.

Rory shook his head.

"Still not your secretary" he replied.

"Oh well it was worth a try. Anyway Ponds, Spartacus is probably one of the best gladiators on Earth but even he can't take on a Blockbuster, the Talarian. Even with those 'tips' I gave him" explained the Doctor.

"A Talarian, what's that when it's at home" asked Amy?

"A race of mercenaries who grew up on a planet twice the size of Jupiter" explained the Doctor.

"Are you serious, you could fit over 1300 Earths within Jupiter, twice the size of Jupiter that would be really...big" exclaimed Rory!

"Actually you could fit 1,321.3 Earths inside Jupiter but the rest of your reasoning is sound Rory. Talar is an unusually big planet, an not one I have not been to. I'd be squashed like a bug as soon as I got out of the TARDIS" explained the Doctor

"So why have you been coaching Spartacus to aim for Blockbusters ankle if he belongs to a race of muscle bound superman" interrupted Amy?

The ankles are a weak point on their body, the human equivalent to being kicked in the male groinal region. The Talarians also have another weakness. They have to wear null gravity belts whenever there off planet. Otherwise they suffer the gravity version of the Bends" explained the Doctor.

"The Bends, I thought only divers and pilots suffered from decompression sickness" asked Rory?

"It's the same with gravity, especially if you live and are used to living on a planet with high level gravity like Talar. The Null Gravity belt that Blockbuster wears allows him to exist on Earth without his muscles becoming the consistency of sponge cake and take advantage of the lesser gravity. Such as fantastic strength and unusual agility" explained the Doctor.

"So that's the plan then, that hypersonic thingy will destroy Blockbuster's Null Gravity belt leaving him to the mercy of Earth's gravity" asked Amy.

"Hypersonic conductor, and no, the gravitational pressure on Blockbusters muscles or lack of might kill him. This hypersonic conductor will convert sound into a precise frequency that will disable Spike's and the Judoon's shimmer technology. I would do it with the Sonic Screwdriver but there technology is deadlocked, so I have to be super sneaky about jamming there tech, hence the hypersonic conductor. Once there disguises are gone, that lot will be forced to leave Earth" explained the Doctor.

"What, just like that? No mass abductions or planting of a bomb that could destroy the Earth" asked Amy sarcastically?

"The Judoon are no Daleks, one of their greatest weaknesses apart from their intelligence is there adherents to the law. That whole "Justice is swift" philosophy is practically a religion to them. Being on primitive worlds like Earth without a disguise is against the laws of the Shadow Proclamation" explained the Doctor, grinning at his clever plan.

Excitement and mischief light up in Amy's eyes as she realised the Doctors plan but Rory still had a question.

"That conductor, what sound does it need to convert? Do we have to sing or something" asked Rory.

"Any loud noise will do, it doesn't have to be music just any type of loud sound" said the Doctor.

"Isn't it going to be conspicuous not to mention strange if we're yelling into a big silver cylinder thing, while Spartacus is fighting for his life" asked Rory.

"Have you ever been to a gladiatorial game Rory? The sound there is louder than a football match times a thousand. More than enough raw sound for the conductor to chew through" said the Doctor placing the conductor on the bed and clapping his hand together.

"Everything's in place now, all we have to do is wait for tomorrow and hope for the best. An pray for one of those nice sunny days, sunny days are cool" said the Doctor.

XXXXX

Elsewhere, on the balcony overlooking the Ludus practice yard Batiatus stood leaning of the wooden rails. Behind him, his wife Lucretia came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why my husband, do you linger in the dark and the cold when you can be with me in warmth" she asked?

"A message came that has unveiled truths that I could not see before. The truth behind are 'friend' the Quaestor has come to my attention after I started making my inquiries. The man is a lie that has come to fuck me in the night and for this I shall see him dead. But to wait on the judgement of the Magistrate is too long, I will see him dead tomorrow" said Batiatus, bloodlust in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 09**

**Sorry for the wait readers, been meaning to finish up this story for a while now but time got away from me. This fanfic only has three more chapters in it but don't worry, I promise they will be brilliant **

**BlueNeutrino: Thanks, I came up with the idea of the Talarians a while ago but only with story have I had a use for them.**

**SnigePipi: Thank you pointing those things out for me, I have been meaning to go back and fix those mistakes.**

**Deanwinchesterrocks: I hope you enjoy this chapter because there are more where that came from. **

Chapter 09 Blood on Sand

It was midnight nearing on morning when the Doctor entered Spartacus's torch lit cell. Spartacus was still wide awake, sitting on his cot. He immediately got to his feet when the Doctor entered.

"Doctor the hour is late for training" said

"Got bored, wanted a chat" said the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled into the cell and leaned against the sandstone wall.

"What is on your mind that brings you to my cell at such an early hour" asked Spartacus?

"I'm curious" said the Doctor.

"Then voice your questions and see your curiosity satisfied" said Spartacus.

"I have travelled this world for... Let's say a really really long time and I've met people, the great, the good, the mad and the bad. People from Churchill to Van Gogh, people who are all just so alive, what makes you so alive" asked the Doctor earnestly?

Spartacus stared at the Doctor trying to gauge what the man was up to. The man was a Roman but Spartacus couldn't help but trust the Doctor. The man may have the body of a gangly youth but had the eyes of an old wise man. He didn't treat Spartacus like a slave or a gladiator but an equal which had ultimately earned Spartacus's respect and trust

"Once, in another life I was a free man living on mother Thrace, with beautiful wife and a glorious future. All were ripped from breast by Rome and the malice of one man. I fell so far and found myself here, in a Ludus, with the curse of blood and sand. That was another life, now I follow fate's path and it led me to become a god of the arena" explained Spartacus.

"You chose to accept fate just like that. You had everything taken from and you don't fight it" asked the Doctor quietly.

The Doctor was unable to understand why a man so alive would just give in and not continue to try and fight.

"I did fight it and nothing became of it. The winds blow and the seasons change. If the Gods want blood on the sands, they will receive it in the fucking cartloads. If are places were reversed would you not do the same" exclaimed Spartacus!

The Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No I would not just bow down. Never in all my lives have I given up or given in. If I had I'd have never left my home and no doubt be forced to many lifetimes of bowing and scraping to some dusty old bureaucrats" exclaimed the Doctor.

"But unlike you Doctor, I have not the luxury of your privilege nor your choice" accused Spartacus.

This pulled the Doctor up short. Spartacus was right, because unlike him the Champion of Capua didn't have a magic box to escape in.

"Your right, I suppose. Everyone has their own path with their own horrors to face. I just tend to think up crazy impossible plans and enact them in a clever way. I tend to forget that people aren't as clever-esque as I" stated the Doctor.

"Clever-esque" asked Spartacus confused.

The Doctor smiled.

"Yes, well it's a word that I just invented, it's a cool sounding word" said the Doctor.

Spartacus gave the Doctor a look.

"Alright it was Einstein who invented but I own fifty percent of the copyright" admitted the Doctor.

"Speak of strange things even for a Roman. Who are you" asked Spartacus?

The Doctor stopped, as if thinking about what answer to give.

"A mad man, whose just passing through" stated the Doctor.

The Doctor knocked on the door, and the Ludus guards opened the doors. The Doctor walked over to Spartacus and gave his arm a friendly punch.

"Break a leg tomorrow, well don't actually break a leg but good luck" offered the Doctor before walking out the cell door.

XXXX

Blockbuster finished his midnight feast leaving nothing on the long oak table but empty plates and the remains of a wild boar which had been stripped clean of fresh. Spike sat to his right enjoying a cup of Roman wine.

"Hi Boss, I finished negotiating with the TV people. They're going to pay us half a ton of Platinum to broadcast the match tomorrow. There placing mini-cams all over the Arena and they are planning to broadcast it to most of the known universe. There calling it, the Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy" said Spike.

Blockbuster who was picking his teeth with one of the boars bones, grunted in acknowledgement.

"When you cut off Spartacus's head do you wanted mounted on a pedal stool or on a spike" asked Spike.

"The pedal stool will do, I want to be able to savour my victory later" pronounced Blockbuster.

XXXX

The morning sun was rising over the Villa Batiatus, turning the sands in Ludus into gold. On the balcony of the Villa overlooking Ludus stood Batiatus. Behind him stood Ashur, a Syrian once Gladiator now an odd job slave. The man was stout with a full beard wearing clothes roughly woven from cheap wool. Ashur had been badly wounded in the Arena and still sported burns on his shoulder, an walked around with a limp. The Master and slave were discussing murder, the murder of the Doctor and his friends.

"The deed is done; I have hired the men you asked for. By the suns peak the Doctor and his friends will have had their throat slit in two. The men will never be drawn to you" reported Ashur.

Batiatus leant on the balconies railing staring down at prison carriage in front of his gates. Inside the carriage were his gladiators ready to be delivered to the Arena. The fight to the death in between Spartacus and Blockbuster today would be a match to remember. Not to mention being very profitable for Batiatus himself.

"See that it is done Ashur. Blood must be paid for their wrongs against my House" .


	11. Chapter 11

**The Greatest Bloodbath in the Galaxy Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the wait on this update, I broke my writing hand recently making me unable to complete this chapter in time. **

**BlueNeutrino: Oh yes I have the mother of all actions scenes in mind for the finale. The end of this story has been brewing in my mind for a while now.**

Chapter 10 Beginning of the End

The sound of the crowds screams were deafening as the triumphant Gladiator hacked his foe's head off, with all the grace of a caveman with a stick. Everyone seated were enthralled by the bloodlust on display, apart from the young couple sitting in the imperial box of the arena. Amy and Rory may have been sitting with Capua's best and brightest but to them; they all seemed like primitives of a bygone era. Amy was looking like she was about to throw up and Rory who wasn't custom to seeing that much gore looked rather pale.

"Where's the Doctor, why isn't he enduring this" demanded Amy?

Rory gave his wife an apologetic shrug.

"Went to set up that hypersonic conductor before the primus" explained Rory.

"Well I don't think I can take much more of this. If I see one more sliced limp or severed head I'm going to throw up on that pompous Magistrates lap" complaint Amy.

Amy glared over at the small crowd of people sitting with them in the Imperial box. Spike was there decked out in rich red robes with two of his gladiator bodyguards conspicuously in the background. Batiatus sat next to them with his wife, while Solonius sat at the opposite end of the box. In the centre of everything sat the white robed Magistrate with his wife and teenaged son. Amy didn't know what sickened her more, the bloody fights to the death or the detachment and thirst for blood demanded by these people. The Magistrate's son treated the fight to the death like a football match and enthusiastically yammered to his father about the Gladiators.

"Yes, you do have a point my son. The match was rather a disappointment. Think no more of it; the primus shall be worthy of sight. Blockbuster shall sate the crowds appetite, if he's performs is similar to his last fight" said the Magistrate.

Spike gave a toady smile.

"My champion is fighting fit Magistrate" boasted Spike.

"If that is true, Batiatus's fearless Spartacus stands little chance against Blockbuster. Spartacus's opponent has the strength that the gods themselves fear" said Solonius in attempt to spite Batiatus.

The Magistrate's son, an earnest fan of Spartacus looked at Batiatus for confirmation of Solonius's words.

"Do Solonius's words ring true Batiatus"?

Batiatus gave a charming smile while inwardly he was shitting himself. Any chance for promotion or greatness all rested on Spartacus's shoulders, and if his gladiator fell so would Batiatus. Even with the Doctor's assurances, Batiatus couldn't see Spartacus winning this, but that didn't stop him from putting the best possible spin on it.

"Blockbuster is a titan of great strength but Spartacus is Champion of Capua, bringer of rain and slayer of Theokoles. What other gladiator in Rome and all her domains can claim such feats? It is Spartacus fate to die in the arena but not today" proclaimed Batiatus to the small group around him.

Lucretia put her arm around her husbands in a move of obvious comfort and support.

"I hope Spartacus lives up to your words" said Spike darkly.

Solonius had one last bit of spite to throw at his archenemy.

"I have heard Doctor Lunius Faber has taken up residence at your Villa. I have heard that he is even training your slaves" commented Solonius.

Batiatus chuckled nervously, giving his rival a smile more a sneer than a reflex of joy.

"Who told you this" asked Batiatus.

"No doubt a little bird told him" said a voice behind them accompanied by footsteps.

The Doctor emerged out onto the imperial box. He was wearing his usual tweed jacket and blue bowtie but with the added addition of a Rome Centurions helmet strapped on his head. The Doctor was going to sit in the empty seat between Batiatus and Amy but was stopped by the two big muscle bound guards. The Doctor wasn't fooled for a second and could immediately see that they were both Judoon in disguise in a glamour.

"Oh what big guards you have" commented the Doctor.

"All the better to protect us Doctor" said Spike.

The disguised blowfish gave a look that told the Doctor the Judoon were there not for their protection but to stop the Doctor from trying anything.

"Yes, Spikeartus was good enough to loan them to us for this games. I do not like to socialize with the drunken plebs in the stadium" explained the Magistrate.

"Why Quaestor, do you wear a centurion's helm upon your head" asked the Magistrate's wife?

"Yes it is rather odd, even for Roman fashion" commented Lucretia.

The Doctor sat in his seat and start fiddling with the broom head upon of his head.

"I love a good old Centurions helm. There handy as well as being cool" said the Doctor.

Amy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath while Rory sighed. The rest of the Roman seated in the box just gave a polite smile. Madness was very common among Romans. Amy leaned over to whisper in the Doctor ear.

"Is that hyper-what it in place"?

The Doctor gleefully mood evaporated, to be replaced a tired melancholy.

"Yes it is Amelia" stated the Doctor.

Amy immediately picked up on the use of her full name. The Doctor only used it when he was worried, and when the Doctor was worried bad things happened.

"What's wrong"?

"I'm playing roulette with Earth history. My plan will only work under the circumstances that Spartacus survives long enough against Blockbuster. There are so many 'if's', 'but's' and 'maybe's' in the plan" said the Doctor resignedly.

"You have gambled with impossible odds before" said Amy.

"But even by my standards this is a big gamble; a lot of it will be left up to Spartacus. If he dies, human history is changed. You and Rory could just fade away, because you never would have existed because Spartacus never fulfilled his place in history. The future that you came from would have never have existed" confessed the Doctor.

Rory, who had been listening in on the Doctor and Amy's conversation gave a look of surprise.

"Yeah, so no pressure then" said Rory.

Below the Imperial box, the hundreds of people seated in the stands were getting restless, impatience for more blood to be spilled on the sands of the arena. Sensing this, the Magistrate rose to his feet to announce the main event.

"I Titus Calavius, announce the primus for these games in the honour of the gods. The blood spilled today will be a sacrifice worthy of the gifts they will rain down upon us and become a part of the glory of Rome. The first titan to enter the arena needs no introduction. The people of Capua all know and praise him as SPARTACUS, Champion of Capua" roared the Magistrate!

Spartacus emerged onto the arena, wear steel armour with twin golden snakes carved into the chest of the grey armour. The crowd cheered at the sight of their champion and Spartacus raised his twin swords in the air in acknowledgement.

"His opponent is a titan that is new to our shores but he is said to have the strength and power of the gods themselves. The gladiator known only as BLOCKBUSTER" announced the Magistrate!

Blockbuster entered the fray, wearing nothing but a silver helm that covered his face, only showing his mouth and a loincloth. The crowd fell silence not just at the sight of the muscle bound giant but at the sight of his massive sword. It was the size of man and as thick as someone's waist. Made of steel and Blockbuster wielded it with great ease. Blockbuster walked to the centre of the arena, only a few feet from where Spartacus was standing. Blockbuster gave the little man before him a bloodthirsty grin that showed off his black teeth.

"You know Spartacus, I don't think I feel like going one on one today. I quite like the idea of a battle royale. Spike, open the gate" said Blockbuster.

The last statement was an order directed at Spike, who even seemed to hear the order even from the imperial box; he pressed a button on a gold bracelet. The reaction was immediate, next to Spartacus and Blockbuster the air seemed to shimmer. A crack appeared in the fabric of reality which carved open a gateway into another part of space – time, from which a horde of alien gladiators poured out of, each of a different species carrying an arsenal of different weapons. The horde surrounded both Blockbuster and Spartacus, readying there assault. Blockbuster smile somewhat widened.

"This is what I call a fight to the death" roared Blockbuster.

Spartacus looked around at the horde of what he could only describe as monsters and did the only thing he could do. He put his twin short swords in the guard position readied for the upcoming onslaught.

The Doctor in the imperial box leapt out of his seat, shock and surprise on his face as on every Roman in the arena. The Doctor could only watch as the greatest bloodbath in the galaxy began.


End file.
